Star Light
by ButterFly0908
Summary: After a tragic night she joins the world of darkness. Through the battle she must learn about herself and help save the world. Romance and Danger are in her life and she must learn to cope with it all.


1**STORY: LIGHTWALKER: STORY OF ZOE**

**DISCLAIMER: **The plot and characters are mine :)

**AuThOr'S nOtE: **Hey everyone, this is my story and I hope you read and review. Flames are cool, I would like to know what you honestly think. I'm going to make the story rating for mature only, just to be on the safe side. I'm also still looking for a beta reader. E-mail me ... e-mail is in my profile. THANKS! :)

**Chapter One**

**There is a story about one person that could save the world from total darkness. The story is about a young girl who at the age of twenty would gain the power to help the world, and take her place in a world she never knew of. For centuries there has been a battle between good and bad; reborn again until there is success. The girl would be hidden and never know of what was in her future until her twentieth year. She would learn the hidden powers stored inside her soul, and loose some things important to her. This is the story of Zoe, and her journey to help save the world.**

**She sat up in a cold sweat and looked around the room she was in. It didn't look familiar and it took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. The room was rather empty, with nothing but the bed she was laying in and a chair in the corner. She didn't know how she had gotten to this place, but she remembered what had happen the night before. Sadness crept into her, she had lost her parents. **

_**She cowered in the corner of the closest, covering her ears to drown out the screaming from downstairs. She wanted to run down there and make them stop hurting her mother, but her mother has told her to stay here no matter what happened. She had been told the truth about her life earlier, the truth about her family being vampire slayers helping the good vampires from the bad ones from taking over. She was told about the war between the two sides that had been going on for centuries and how she was the only one to stop it. Silence filled the house, she could hear footsteps walking in the room, "Come out my pretty." an evil voice whispered, "I want your power." Covering her mouth to keep the cry in she moved farther back in the closest. But no matter how quiet she had been the closest door flew open and she was pulled roughly out and thrown across the room; slamming painfully into the wall, "Your weak." he laughed, "Just like your mother, she couldn't stop me. And you won't either." he growled walking to her and picking her up by her collar. **_

_**"I don't know what your talking about." she cried, struggling to get free but he was to strong for her.**_

"_**No use in lying." he replied, "How about a trip." he laughed dragging her towards the stairs, "We're all about torture dear. Just look at your parents." he laughed evilly and threw her down the stairs. She turned and looked back up the stairs, but the man was gone. Slowly pulling herself up she looked into the living room. It looked like a battle scene; blood covered everything and she saw her mother's lifeless blue eyes staring at her. She turned and covered her mouth to keep the bile down. She turned to the kitchen hoping she could get out before the evil man came back, "Going some where." he laughed. She looked up to see the pale man, his red eyes shining with evilness. Slowly she backed up heading towards the front door, her hazel eyes never leaving his face. **_

_**"Ah William. How nice of you to join us." the man snarled, "Come for a taste of the StarLight?" **_

_**"Get behind me Zoe." William said quietly holding his hang out to the frightened girl. She looked to him, than his hand. There was something about this tall, handsome guy; his bright green eyes held a kindness in them making her step forward and take his hand. At the same time the man stepped towards the two and attacked William making Zoe get thrown against the front door. The last thing Zoe remembered before going unconscious was Williams bright green eyes. **_

"**Zoe?" a voice asked with kindness, "Are you ok?" The voice pulled her back to the present time, and tears were falling freely as she remembered what she endured last night. **

**"Their dead." she replied quietly. **

**William never said anything. He never moved. Time slowly passed as she waited for some kind of response from the guy she had trustedly put her life into his hands, not knowing if he was even a good guy or not.**

__**"All that matters is that your safe and alive." He was suddenly kneeling in front of her, "Your parents knew that your safety was more important than anything else. If you had died."**

**She held up a hand for him to stop, "I know." she replied, "They told me. If I die than the world enters into a time of darkness, where humans will no longer be safe." **

**He stood and started heading for the door, "You should sleep some more, it's night still."**

**She shook her head slowly and painfully getting out of bed, "No I want revenge. I want that man to die for what he's done." William turned to look at her.**

**"Now is not the time. First you must heal."**

A/N : Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
